Back to the Academy
by kyokasuigetsutotsuka
Summary: An unknown threat targets the Clan Heirs of Konoha, and when most of them are in one graduating class in the academy, it would be wise to have someone protect them from within, But unknown to others, this mission would also bring two childhood friends closer together than ever before. Naruto x Kurenai Undercover Jounin Naruto!


I Don't Own Naruto!

**Back to the Academy - Chapter 1**

* * *

Visiting the Hokage's office had become a regular occurrence in Uzumaki Naruto's life; so much so that he no longer felt any sort of nervousness normal people would feel when they visit the most important and powerful man in Konoha. The Sandaime Hokage had more or less become a grandfatherly figure to the fourteen year old boy, and visiting him at his office was more like paying a visit to his grandparent's home.

Ever since he could remember Naruto would visit the Hokage on occasion because of his delicate situation, but those visits have been changing over the years. Back when he was a young child Naruto would be brought into the place by other Shinobi, but now that he was a teenager he was entering the room dressed in his ANBU uniform.

"Good afternoon, Hokage-sama!" saluted Naruto as he stood in front of the Hokage's desk.

The Sandaime had gotten a lot older since he took up the mantle of being the Hokage again after the untimely death of the Yondaime Hokage, but there was still a small twinkle in his eyes that suggested keen intelligence. The old man had a smile on his face when he saw the familiar black cat mask ANBU walked into his office; he was looking forward to giving his surrogate grandson his next mission. It has been a few weeks since the young man had returned to the village, but he had been assigned on constant missions outside of the village with other ANBU members, so he was basically still out of the village.

"The room is secure, take off your mask, Naruto-kun", said the leader of the village kindly.

The young ANBU member removed his mask and revealed his smiling face to the old man. At the age of fourteen, Naruto still had a small amount of baby fat on his face on his handsomely angular face, and his blue eyes shone brightly even in the bright room. Naruto's hair was a golden blond and it was naturally styled into a spiky manner; there were also twin bangs framing the sides of his face, and over the past few years he had let his hair grow out and had a long ponytail that reached the small of his back. His Hair style just reminded the Sandaime of his student, Jiraiya.

"So Jiji, what mission do you have for me today?" asked the teenager with a smile on his face; it has been a few weeks since Naruto had went on a serious mission, and he was anxious to get back out on the field.

The Hokage smiled back and started to ruffle through the many files on his desk. "Just a minute, Naruto, but your partner will be arriving any minute now."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Partner?" The young man was surprised since he would usually go in solo missions and it has been a long time since he had a partner. "Why do I need a partn-"

A series of knocking interrupted Naruto's question and caused both him and the Hokage to look towards at the door…

"Come on in", said the Hokage loudly.

The door opened with its light squeaking noise sounding through the room, and Naruto's eye widened at the sight of the person behind the door. She was truly a sight to behold, and she made Naruto almost choke on his own spit…

The woman had midnight black hair that cascaded elegantly below the porcelain skin of her shoulders, and her delicate facial features brightened up the entire room. Her soft red lips parted slightly as she walked fully into the room, and her quick exhale did little to pronounce her slender and flat stomach. Her red and white outfit looked intricate and sexy, and it enhanced the beauty of her perfectly formed womanly curves. Then finally, her ruby red eyes darted around the room, and they widened considerably when they saw Naruto standing in front.

This was Yuhi Kurenai, the Genjutsu Specialist and Ice Queen of Konoha.

"Kure-nee?" whispered Naruto under his breath as he stepped forward a little.

Kurenai was shocked at the sudden reunion with Naruto after so long, and felt a sudden surge of happiness well up from the deepest confines of her heart. The boy's blue eyes were just as bright as she remembered, but she no longer had to look down to see them properly.

"Naruto-chan…" muttered the elegant Jounin as she walked up to the teenager "It's been so long…"

The Hokage smiled as he watched the two young and powerful Shinobi smile at each other, and felt a little regret when he broke their moment. If Sarutobi's memories served him right, it has been four years since Kurenai had last seen Naruto, so it must be a shock for both of them to be reunited so suddenly.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama…" Apologized Kurenai for not addressing the Hokage the moment she walked into the room, but even so she had to resist the urge look at Naruto through the corner of her eyes…

Sarutobi chuckled at the eighteen year old woman and just waved his hand. "It's alright Kurenai, I'm sure that it is quite shocking for the two of you to be reunited to suddenly in my office…" said the man as the two absentmindedly nodded their heads, "But before I let the two of you catch up somewhere else, I must address the both of you about your upcoming mission together…"

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked over at Kurenai then back to the Hokage. "Y-You mean that I am going on a mission with Kure-nee?" asked the blond as Kurenai also looked over at the Hokage for some much needed clarification.

"Yes, this will be a one year long mission that the two of your will carry out together", announced the leader of the village turning much more serious than before.

Both Naruto and Kurenai stood up taller and looked at the Hokage for further instructions…

"This mission will be inside the village, and will be ranked as an A-rank because of its difficulty and duration", said the old man as the two nodded along. "Your Sensei, Jiraiya, had received information from his sources that someone is plotting to kidnap some of the Clan Heirs for our village, and we believe that they will target the ones who are still in the Academy," the two's eyes widened in shock. "In the graduating class there are seven important clan heirs, and we believe that whoever is our enemy will be targeting them."

"The Clan Heirs?!" asked Kurenai shocked. "Who would be doing such a thing?"

Sarutobi looked grim. "Based on Jiraiya's sources, we can assume that it has something to do with Orochimaru…"

Naruto nodded seriously. "So where is Jiraiya-sensei now?" asked the young man referring to his teacher with his proper title instead of his usual nickname since it was a serious situation.

"He is still scouting the area around Hi no Kuni since he believes that the enemy would have likely placed some spies around that area, but he should be back in about two months or so." Sarutobi pulled out two scrolls from his desk. "These are your official missions, and every detail will be written inside…but to I will give you a brief explanation now." Naruto and Kurenai each took their mission scrolls from the Hokage and stood still to listen. "The first thing we have to do is to plant the two of you into the Academy."

Naruto nodded. "Okay…"

"I have assigned Kurenai the role of being an Academy Teacher, and since you have once applied to be a teacher a few years ago, having you play this role will not be suspicious." Kurenai was surprised that her application would actually come back to her after so long, but nodded nonetheless. "It is not unusual for a Jounin to return to the Academy to teach, especially a specialist like yourself, and you will be welcomed as a valuable teacher into the school."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" replied the young woman.

Sarutobi then looked over at Naruto. "Placing you into the Academy should be even easier since you've never once attended it and you are around the same age as the graduating class." Naruto nodded affirmatively. "Both of you will be responsible for the safety of the students, and be on the lookout for anyone suspicious."

"Is it normal for someone my age to just join the graduating class?" asked Naruto a little dubious.

The Hokage nodded affirmatively. "Yes, I have already made up a mock profile for you." The old man fumbled around on his desk before he threw one at his surrogate grandson, "Your name will be Uzumaki Naruto; a young Ninja who traveled with his family for most of his life, and am now coming back home to get his official title."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Cool, I get to use my Mother's name." Kurenai smiled and nodded along.

Sarutobi smiled back as he leaned back against his chair. "Yes…but there is one thing you must make sure, and that is to hide your true strength from the other students." Naruto nodded professionally. "These children are normal young Ninja in the academy, and will only be a Genin in a few months; as a powerful ANBU member and a Jounin, I expect you adjust your strength accordingly."

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

The Hokage placed two folders on his desk and gestured them to Naruto and Kurenai. "These are your new addresses within the village; I have already notified the central housing commission, and you both are free to move in whenever you want in the next two days!"

"We have to move out of our homes?" asked Kurenai a little surprised. "But I am using my real identity…"

"Yes you are, but I've set up a command and reporting center near your new homes, so it would be easier and safer for the both of you to report directly to me." The Hokage took a sip of his tea before he continued. "The keys for your homes are already inside the folders, and I had some of my ANBU fully furnish and stock the homes yesterday, so all you have to do is bring some small items and move in."

Naruto chuckled and held his folder between his arms. "Well you certainly plan ahead, Hokage-sama."

"Yes…" muttered the old man with a chuckle. "This is everything for now; read through your mission thoroughly and get ready for this." The two young Ninja nodded in response. "This will not be a huge change for you, Kurenai, but it will take some time for Naruto to get used to being a student at the academy, and I ask you to help each other along the way."

Kurenai smiled as she looked over at the young man. "Of course, Hokage-sama, we will take care of each other." Naruto smiled back at the beautiful woman.

Sarutobi smiled and cleared his throat. "This meeting is adjourned; good luck to you both!"

"Hai Hokage-sama!" With that, the two Jounin vanished with a brush of wind…

The Sandaime had a smile on his face as he looked up at the picture of the Yondaime Hokage. "Well Minato, you son is growing up to be a great man, and if he plays his cards right, you might have yourself a beautiful daughter-in-law in a few years."

* * *

"It's been four years already, huh?" muttered Naruto softly as he stared down at the large village of Konoha.

"Yeah…" replied Kurenai with a soft whisper.

Right after the meeting with the Hokage, the two childhood friends decided to catch up after so long. They used Shunshin to travel all the way to the top of the Hokage Monument to talk so they could have some privacy. It has been four years since Naruto had spoken to Kurenai and all of his suppressed sadness of being away from her for so long started to bubble to the surface.

"I really missed you, Kure-nee…" said Naruto softly as he looked down at the ground.

Kurenai smiled as she looked over to the young man, and wrapped her arms around him tenderly. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt Kurenai rest her chin on his shoulder, and slowly he returned the hug. The two used to hug all the time when they were younger, but back then Kurenai would be the taller one; now Naruto was at the same height, if not a little taller than her.

"I missed you too, Naru-chan…" The young woman smiled at how grown up her cute little childhood friend had become; he was already a young man and a Jounin; she was proud of him.

Naruto smiled softly as he nuzzled his face against Kurenai's soft hair; she was still using the same rose-scented shampoo as four years ago. The blond teenager had always loved Kurenai's sweet scent, and he just realized how much he missed it over the years…

Kurenai was like an older sister to Naruto when he was a small boy, and her family loved him like their own flesh and blood. Yuhi Kurenai's Father was one of the most highly regarded Jounin in Konoha; he was also one of the most personal friends of the late Yondaime Hokage, and he was one of the few chosen by the Sandaime to take care of the Yondaime's young son.

Everyone in the village thought the Yondaime and his family all perished in the Kyuubi attack fourteen years ago and it will remain as fact for the foreseeable future. Only a selected few knew about the survival of Naruto, and Kurenai's father was one of them. The first few years of Naruto's life was spent with his Godfather, and surrogate grandfather, Jiraiya. It was only when Jiraiya was tasked to scout the other nations on a long-term mission that Naruto had to move into another home…

Naruto started to live with the Yuhi family when he was six years old, and he loved them like his real family. The boy was accepted into the family the moment he walked into the house, and even though he missed his grandfather at the time, he still loved living with them. It was also at that time that Naruto had grown attached to Kurenai. The girl was only ten years old at the time, and she showered her new surrogate little brother with all the love she could give. They grew inseparable in just a few days of living together, and with time, they formed a bond that was the strongest within their family.

"I can't believe you're already a Jounin, Naru-chan, you beat me by two years."

The blond smiled and gently pulled away from the hug. "Well it wasn't easy; I got a field promotion by Ero-sennin; right after I finished my 100th mission with him!" Kurenai was shocked by the amount of mission, especially when it was a fourteen year old boy finishing them. "But I am really proud of it!"

Kurenai giggled and nodded. "You should be; you're one of the youngest Jounin in the village!"

"And now I get to work with you…" whispered Naruto softly. "I've always wanted to work on a mission with you when we were children."

Kurenai smiled and nodded with fine nostalgia. "I remember, you were still a little boy back then!" The young woman giggled as she thought back to how cute Naruto looked when he was a child; he was nothing like the young man today.

With a smile, Naruto led Kurenai over to one of the many benches placed along the edge of the Hokage Monument, and sat down. They had a panoramic view of the village below them, and it added more to the comfortable mood of the conversation. They have been together in about the same spot four years ago, just the night before Naruto left with his Grandfather on a training trip, but that meeting was filled with tears and promises.

"The village haven't changed much since then…" muttered Naruto as his eyes lightly tread the view before him. "It still looks the same as the last time we were here…" The blond noticed that Kurenai was sitting very close to him; her shoulder was brushing against his own and her barely hidden thighs were just centimeters away from being pressed against his.

Kurenai nodded with a soft smile. "Yes…it is still as beautiful as ever."

_'I could say the same for you…' _Naruto discreetly looked at Kurenai through the corner of his eyes, but at that angle, he could only see parts of her legs. _'Kure-nee's legs sure are long...and her skin looks really soft.' _The blond had seen countless beauties during his trip with Jiraiya, but he still had to admit that Kurenai was still his favorite. _'She is so…fit.' _Naruto's eyes started trail up her body by slowly tilting his head, and he rediscovered the heavenly landscapes of his childhood friend. The young man's heart rate increased as his eyes trailed from her bountiful hips, to her slim waist, and to her voluptuous chest. _'Kami-sama…I can see a lot of cleavage under her mesh.' _A shroud of heat started to gather around Naruto's cheeks as he continued to ogle the angel next to him. _"She looks so beautiful…' _muttered Naruto in his mind as he observed her delicate facial structures…and her ruby red eyes…that were looking straight into his own.

"Naru-chan?"

A shot of shock coursed through Naruto as he jolted out of his stupor, "Y-Yes?!"

Kurenai just giggled and leaned closer to Naruto. "I said, do you remember the time when I first took you to Ichiraku Ramen?"

The blond smiled at the fond memory and nodded happily. "How can I forget, it was the best day ever!"

"You had five bowls of Miso Ramen in one meal!" exclaimed Kurenai as she laughed heartily. "I almost got in trouble with Kaa-san for feeding you so much sodium." The Jounin's eyes softened as she placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You should come home for dinner sometime; Kaa-san and Tou-san really misses you."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "I will…we'll have many chances in the whole school year."

"Yeah…so when are you going to move into the apartment Hokage-sama gave you?" asked the young woman as she leaned back against the bench.

"Most likely in a few days; most of my things are still in the ANBU Headquarters, so it won't take me too long…" said Naruto with a smile before he looked into Kurenai's eyes. "It will be fun; living right next to each other would be just like home."

"Yes…after we settle in, I'll make you some ramen like when we were kids."

Naruto visibly brightened and nodded with a wide smile. "I'm hungry for it already!"

Kurenai smiled before she leaned into to hug Naruto again. "I have to go…I still need to read up on the mission scroll and get ready to move into the apartment." The blond nodded and returned the hug silently, but he felt a little sad at her leaving. "Don't be a stranger Naru-chan, come home anytime you want." Kurenai pulled away from the hug as stood up. "See you soon!" With that, she disappeared with a Shunshin no Jutsu.

Naruto sighed as he was left alone on the mountain; he was reminded of four years ago when he had to part with Kurenai, but that time was for four years. Leaving his surrogate family in Konoha was one of the hardest things Naruto had ever done and will ever do. He could still remember how Kurenai would cry for hours after he told her of his training trip, and the promise he made her the night before he left.

_'I should have asked her if she remembers our promise…' _thought Naruto as he looked down at his feet.

* * *

Kurenai appeared back in her own room in her parent's house and immediately locked the door behind her. It was still midday and she was the only one in the house, but she still wanted to make sure she was alone at the moment. Her heart was beating a hundred miles an hour and she wondered if Naruto heart it when she hugged him so closely.

_'Naru-chan is back…' _thought Kurenai excitedly with a smile and a blush on her face.

Kurenai had missed Naruto dearly in their four years apart and had often wondered when he would return home, but she didn't expect to see him so suddenly in the Hokage office. He was no longer the cute boy in her mind; he had grown into a handsome young man, but his clear blue eyes were still the same as she remembered; just as warm and loving as before.

The smile on Kurenai's face grew brighter and brighter as she thought back to her reunion with Naruto. She was a little sad to end it so soon, but she was afraid that he would notice her nervous ticks around him; the last thing she wanted was for Naruto to see her act like a love-sick girl in front of him; she wanted to keep her dignified and proud image in his eyes.

_'But who can blame me…how else am I supposed to feel after a promise like that?'_

Kurenai's hand slowly reached up to her chest and grasped onto her necklace. It was just a simple brown string hanging around her neck, but the main sentiment on the necklace was hidden with a Genjutsu. With a burst of chakra, Kurenai dispelled the illusion and revealed the item she had spent many hours looking at…

It was just a children's toy; anyone who saw it would say that. It was a yellow plastic ring that was obviously made for small children fingers. It was something that could be found in countless toy places around Konoha, but to Kurenai, it was one of her most treasured possessions. The sentiment and memory behind the toy ring was very substantial in her Kurenai's life, and she wanted to always hold it close to her.

Kurenai sat down on her bed and lied down on her pillow. _'Do you even remember what you promised me? Do you know how important it was to me? Do you how much it has changed me?'_

Kurenai would always remember how Naruto looked the night before he left, and how sweet their _date _was. The boy was dressed in a nice silk shirt instead of his usual muscle shirts, and his hair was gelled to the point where it was no longer spiky. He had a huge blush on his face the entire night, which was understandable since they were both nervous, and for a few hours, it allowed the both of them to forget about their parting in the next morning…

Whenever Kurenai would close her eyes, she would see the scene on the Hokage Monument four years ago play in her mind…

_"Kure-nee…I love you!" cried a ten year old Naruto loudly as he shut his eyes. "I-I know that we have to be apart for a few years, b-but when I get back…"_

_A fourteen year old Kurenai was really nervous about what Naruto was going to say, and stepped closer to him to listen in more. "What is it, Naru-chan?"_

_The blond boy opened his eyes and took several deep breaths as he looked up at Kurenai. "W-When I get back…" Naruto reached into his pocket with shaking hands and pulled something out. "Please marry me!" The boy held a small yellow ring in his hands as he pushed his arms forward with a bow._

_Kurenai was in shock to say the least; she could have had a million guesses and she still wouldn't have guessed right…_

_"W-What?" stuttered out the girl._

_Still with his head down, Naruto spoke. "I know we are still kids and I can't stay together with you, but I'll be older when I get back, so please marry me so we can stay together forever!"_

_Kurenai had tears welling up in her eyes even though she promised herself that she wouldn't cry; no matter how strong her defenses were, she couldn't help but give in to the intense emotions running through her mind. Blinking away the hot tears that blocked her vision, Kurenai shakily reached out and took the ring in Naruto's hands…_

_"O-Okay…I-I'll marry you w-when you get back!" sobbed out the girl before she pulled the boy into the tightest hug she could muster. _

_Naruto nodded into the hug and wrapped his arms around Kurenai. "I promise Kure-nee, we'll be together forever when I come back!"_

_The two kids spend the next two hours hugging and snuggling on one of the many benches on the mountain. Be it the stars in the night sky or the lights down in the village, none of it existed in their minds. Their senses were filled with only each other; it was as if they were no longer in the same dimension as others. The only thing…bad was the lingering though of them being separated in the morning…_

Kurenai would sometimes dream about Naruto's childish proposal at night, and she would be enchanted every time…

"Do you still remember, Naru-chan?" asked Kurenai out loud as she looked at the small plastic ring in her hands.

* * *

The End!

This is sort of a rewrite of a previous story that I had before, and I wanted to give it a try one more time. The only pairing will be Naruto x Kurenai. This story will be short and sweet; only about ten chapters or so. This is more of a relaxing and chill story for me to write compared to the other very serious ones I have.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


End file.
